The Cool Kids
by SeaSaltWench
Summary: Getting to skip a grade Roxas is beginning a new school year with a group of seniors that will make his final year of high school hell. WIth round trips to detention, playing hooky, school dances & the last thing he ever expected love. AKUROKU some Sora/Riku
1. Chapter 1

I'm back to writing fanfics! I used to have an old fanfic account on here but deleted. My love for Kingdom Hearts mostly AKUROKU has risen in me again and I've come up with some story ideas to write. I'm still working with this one but I'd like to write more fanfics on my account soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts.

*~~First Day Is Always A Charm ~~*

RING RING RING- RING RING RIN- SMACK! Roxas hit the snooze button back on his alarm, another five more minutes should be enough. The loud ring from his alarm was loud enough for him to start gaining conscious of what day it was. "Roxas hun you need to wake up, it's the first day of school." His mother hollered from downstairs.

The blond rubbed his eyes and knew he needed to get out of bed and hurry up on his way. He could hear his mom and step dad leaving to work down stairs with his little brother. He took his time getting up out of bed going through his closet figuring out what to wear on the first day. Not that he cared to much it was his junior year of school and he wasn't one of those students that bought new clothes and tried to keep up with style to fit in but this year was a tad bit different.

After throwing on his usual skater pants with a t-shirt, shoes and his favorite bracelet he ran a comb through his hair and grabbed his backpack heading downstairs. First stop to the kitchen for O.J. and whatever breakfast was left over from that morning. Roxas heard his phone buzz, after taking a chug of the O.J. he looked at his phone seeing it was Hayner sending him a message.

**Hayner**: Hey I'm right down the street from your house.

**Roxas**: I'm heading out the door, see yah!

With that Roxas turned to his pantry and grabbed a bag of poptarts and ran out the door. On the corner of his street he saw Hayner talking to Olette who happened to be on her bike she ended up riding off with another girl from the neighborhood. "Yo man what's up?" Hayner said turning around greeting Roxas with a couple playfull punches.

"Ha ha nothing much, just getting used to being back here on Destiny Island." The blonde responded swatting Hayners arm away as they began walking down the street to school. Since Roxas could remember him and his pal Hayner had always walked to school together, they were both of age to drive but school wasn't to far away.

"So what's up with school this year? Who do you have for math, I think we might have the same teacher this year." Hayner asked.

"Well here's the thing, I took several summer classes when I was staying in Twilight Town with my dad and brother and tested out of writing and history so I'm taking senior level classes this y-" Roxas was cut off by a sports car driving past the two boys that sped over a puddle of water right in front of them getting both Hayner and Roxas shirts dirty.

Roxas caught a glimpse of whoever it was in the car, looked like a bunch of immature teens that got their drivers licence over the summer. The teens turned their heads in the car laughing at what they just did to the two boys.

"Aw great, thanks!" Hayner yelled, "Damn seniors always pulling that crap."

Roxas did his best to clean off his shirt as him and Hayner got closer towards the high school. "So this means you'll be graduating a year early?" Hayner asked.

"Well yeah, I mean when I was in Twilight Town my dad didn't want me just sitting around all day playing video games and so I went to a local school there not far from where I lived and finished off a few classes." Roxas answered

"Dude that's so awesome though, you'll be free from high school after this year!" Hayner seemed more excited for Roxas than Roxas did.

"I'm glad I did but also nervous that I'm going to be in the senor building this year and hardly see you or any of my friends." The blond responded not used to doing things with people he wasn't to familiar with.

The high school was a very average size, it was hard for the freshman, sophomore, juniors and seniors to associate with one another because the setup of the school kept them apart so Roxas didn't know to many of the upper classmen and not only that he wasn't involved with school as much either. He knew his biggest struggle would be to make friends this semester which would be hard since he's always been in a safe zone when it comes to socializing. He always has had Hayner, Pence and Oletter since elementary and has clung on to them ever since.

By the time the two friends got on campus, they hung around at their usual spot running into their friends such as Pence and Olettete. Sora and Riku stopped by as they hung around comparing their class schedules to each other as well as make plans to hangout after school.

"So Rox, after school today Riku and I are planning on going surfing by my house, you want to come?" Sora asked cheerfully in his seat. Roxas found himself more of a skater than a surfer and would rather choose hanging around Hayner, Pence and Olette over Sora and his friends. It was hard to avoid Sora especially since they're cousins. The brunette's hyperness wasn't something Roxas was fond of he got easily annoyed whenever him and Sora hangout.

"Er…Well maybe just depends on how my day turns out." Roxas replied.

"Oh yeah my mom told me you were going to get to graduate early this year since you took summer school and also tested out of AP classes." Sora stated.

Roxas nodded, he was naturally a smart kid but not obvious about it. If anyone didn't know him they'd think he was an average student passing with average grades. Roxas didn't care to brag about his grades and skipping ahead in school. Roxas made A's mostly though middle school and began taking honors courses once he got into high school, his counselor suggested he might as well test out of classes and skip ahead to senior level classes to get a head start on college.

"What happened to your shirt?" Olette pointed at Hayner and Roxas.

"Some idiot seniors drove by us this morning on the way to school through a puddle of water while Roxas and I were waiting to cross the damn street." Hayner responded in his usually pissed off tone. "I thought it was Seifer at first but realized it was a group of seniors."

"How do you know they were seniors? Couldn't been any of the juniors or sophomores," Roxas asked not acting as upset as Hayner.

"I can just tell by the car, the guy driving it lives down the block from me," Hayner answered taking one last gulp of his energy drink and tossing it into the trash.

"Don't worry Rox, I'm sure the upper classmen will treat you nicely," Sora assured him patting him on the back.

Roxas cringed, "Jeeze don't remind me."

"Do you know any of the seniors Roxas?" Riku asked.

"I know… Um well I'm familiar with some of their faces." Roxas answered.

"I know a few you'll get along with them just fine, though some will give you a tough time." Riku replied.

"Uh Thanks," Roxas wasn't sure if that was good enough advice to make him feel better. He felt the butterflies in his stomach starting to increase. After a few more minutes chatting and catching up on stories about what they all did over the summer the bell had rung definitely getting Roxas attention.

Roxas said his goodbyes to his friends as they all made their separate ways to class. Roxas glanced back down at his schedule to see which class was first. Chemistry, the blond frowned, it was an easy subject for him but for that to be his first class of the day he was definitely not awake enough for it.

As he strolled through a certain part of the school that he wasn't to familiar with he started regretting taking classes over the summer and doing AP course his first couple years of high school. The students that were only one year older than him seemed so foreign to him.

Roxas began to have an idea on which floor his first class was in, as he was approaching it one of the senior students pushed by Roxas turning to him saying, "I think you're in the wrong building fresh meat." A couple students looked at the blond and started laughing, Roxas ignored them and kept walking keeping his head facing towards the floor not wanting to make anymore eye contact with anyone.

As he approached his class a guy with a blond mullet style hairdo nudged his friends to look over at Roxas, "Hey Marluxia its that kid we splashed when we were driving to school this morning," the guy said laughing pointing directly at Roxas. A guy with pink shoulder length layered hair looked at the blond up and down and began to snicker along side with a redhead that also began laughing along with his friends. "Just start bringing an extra shirt from now on kiddo and you wont have to wear that mess all over your clothes, got it memorized?" The redhead laughed. The trio walked into class together, the blond looked up at the room number comparing it to the room number on his class schedule.

"Got to be kidding,"He sighed and knew right then he was not looking forward to having class with his new classmates.

-~~ooOoo~~-

It's like he's the new kid all over again! I didn't want to write a story where Roxas was completely new to the school I wanted him to have some history to going to school there as well as living in the same town along with Sora, Riku, Hayner.

But anywho hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 I'm hoping to have chap. 2 up hopefully by tomorrow or thursday. :)


	2. Chapter 2

WOOH chaptah dos! I made this one way longer and more detailed.

Anywho please enjoy :)

*~~oOo~~*

Roxas slowly walked into class wishing that he was nothing but invisible. The class had around 20 students majority of the desks were being occupied, the blond spotted the older teens who teased him before class in the back corner on their phones just chatting and snickering. A few of the other students looked at Roxas mainly because he was completely new to the senior class.

He finally found a seat close by the windows of the class doing his best to avoid contact from a certain group of students on the opposite end of the classroom. He began to doodle in his notebook while the other students in class continued chatting with their friends. Right when the final bell rang the teacher came into class shutting the door behind him, "Good morning class my name is Mr. Vexen and I'll be teaching chemisty 101…" As the teacher began talking about the course and the syllabus he then began to talk role of the students.

"Hmm Marluxia is it?"

"Present," Marluxia responded looking back at his phone texting.

"I believe you should reread the syllabus no electronics in my class or else I'll send you to the principles office you understand?" Mr. Vexen stated sternly.

Marluxia placed his phone back in his pocket with no response and kept a cold stare at the teacher, Roxas snuck a glance over at him wondering why he had such an attitude. Mr. Vexen continued doing role call.

"Axel are you here?" Mr. Vexen asked looking up from his paper.

"Yo right here," the redhead responded, Roxas looked right over at Axel, as Axel happened to look right over at the blond sending him a wink. Roxas cringed he hated it when people winked something about it was such a turn off to him.

The teacher continued calling names, "Hey if I have to tell you boys to be quiet one more time it's detention," Mr. Vexen warned.

"Yeah yeah, we get it," Axel responded rolling his eyes while Demyx began to snicker at something Axel had previously said to him.

"Roxas…Strife are you here?"

Eyes wide-open Roxas slowly raised his hand; he hated that kind of attention when all eyes are on him. "Roxas?" The teacher asked again.

"I'm here." The blond shyly replied.

"So you're the junior that I have in this class is that right," Mr. Vexen asked.

Cheeks turning red Roxas nodded, "Um… Yes I'm… yes." From the corner of his eye he could see Demyx, Marluxia and Axel talking and making jokes at their seats, Mr. Vexen rolled his eyes and looked right at them. "Ok you three I'm separating all of you."

Roxas was relieved half of the class wasn't looking at him anymore and all focused at the other trio on the opposite side of class. The teacher separated them and told them their new assigned seats for class."…And you Mr. Hikari you'l-"

"It's Axel thank you very much," the redhead stated not wanting to be called by his last name.

"Mr. Hikari," Mr Vexen repeatet, ignoring the redhead's command, "You will sit behind Mr. Strife." He wrote in his seating chart.

Axel shook his head and grabbed his belongings as he took his seat behind Roxas with an attitude slamming his book and belongings on the floor. Roxas leaned up against his seat trying to move further away from the redhead as much as possible.

A knock was heard at the door Mr. Vexen told the class to read the assignment in their books while he stepped outside of the class for a few minutes. Roxas immediately opened his book and began doing as he was told.

Roxas suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Axel smiling at him, the blond scowled at him, "What?" He snapped.

"Ooh attitude much, just saying hi." Axel replied cooly.

"Be quiet did you not learn the first time? The teacher already separated you and your friends for talking so be quiet." Roxas stated.

"Soooo… Why haven't I ever seen you here before?" Axel asked.

Roxas turned around completely in his chair, "Do you ever learn how to listen just be quiet and leave me al-"

"You too Mr. Strife," Mr. Vexen walked in pulling two slips from his desk, "You and Mr. Hikari will be in detention later this afternoon you understand? I simply asked for no talking while I left and you both failed to listen to me."

"But… No he was talking to me I-" Roxas was interrupted by the teacher as he did not want to hear any excuses.

He set the detention slips on both Axel and Roxas's desks. "Thanks a lot," Roxas said to Axel, "Anytime," Axel said. Roxas thought this day couldn't get any worse.

When lunch finally came around Roxas was very lucky to have the same lunch time with Sora, Riku, Hayner and Pence. They sat at a round table outdoors eating and chatting about the ups and downs about their classes. Roxas was a bit envious and didn't have much to say about their conversation since he wasn't there, finally Hayner asked Roxas about his classes and Roxas frowned. "They suck," said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why are they hard?" Sora asked.

"Some of the damn students in my class are so immature and one of them got me in detention, on the first day." Roxas answered crossing his arms.

Everyone just looked at the blond obviously glad their day wasn't that low. "So no surfing this afternoon?" Sora asked, the blond shot a death glare over at Sora the answer obviously no.

"Jeeze Rox, what did you do?" Hayner asked.

Roxas shook his head, "Nothing, I seriously did nothing. There's these guys in my chem' class and they are so entitled and immature thinking they can sit in class talking while the teacher talks and be rude so our teacher separates them and one of them gets seated behind me. He begins talking to me and I tell him to be quiet and then our teacher walks in a gives us both fucking detention."

"That sucks bro," Hayner responded grabbing another French fry off of Roxas's plate. Hayner and Pence eventually left the table to go skateboard, Roxas wasn't in the mood and just sat at the table with Sora and Riku.

"Who was it that got you in trouble?" Riku asked.

"Axel, tall freak with red hair." Roxas answered.

"I know him actually I used to play soccer with him, pretty chill guy haven't talked to him in a while," said the silver haired teen.

"He's not chill he kept picking on me," Roxas replied.

"He might like you," Riku snickered.

"What?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You know that's just how he is," Riku explained, Sora looked over at Riku and began to laugh, "It's not a bad thing," the brunette replied. Whispering something into Riku's ear, Roxas looked at the two and thought they might be more than friends wasn't sure but from chatting with their friend Kairi he knew Riku and Sora had become somewhat of an item, they just weren't _out _about it yet but out or not it wouldn't surprise anyone if they ever became a couple.

Roxas looked at the time on his phone and thought he better head to his next class, his day dragged on with the usual first day of school stuff. The blond couldn't wait for it to be over, all he thought about was going home and playing video games.

The final bell had rang to let school out but not over yet for Roxas, he walked back to the main building at the high school to check into detention. '_Thanks stupid Axel for getting me in this situation_,' Roxas brain was fuming all because of the crazy redhead from first period.

He finally got to the room and saw mostly empty chairs, of course who else gets into trouble on the first day? A older guy by the chalk board with his legs propped up on the desk looking all relaxed greeted Roxas as he walked in. "Howdy there son what can I help you with?" the blond man asked Roxas, Roxas wasn't expecting this guy to be this nice, normally the teachers who run detention are strict and very stern but nope not this guy. "Name's Sid."

"Hi Sid yeah I got detention, this is the room right?" Roxas asked.

"Sure is son, you don't look like someone that gets in detention, especially on the first day. What did you do knock a guy out for checking out your gal?" Sid asked getting up from his seat and erasing whatever was left over on the chalkboard from an earlier class.

The blond blushed, for some reason he's always felt odd when it came to people bringing up him being in a relationship, he's never had a girlfriend and never cared to date, love never came easy to him he let the idea go. Setting his bag down and took his seat in the middle row of the class, he was surprised detention wasn't to bad so far, "No some freak in my chem' class wouldn't listen to directions and I told him to leave me alone and we both got detention," he answered.

"Freak eh? I was thinking more eccentric redhead or sexy school boy," said Axel leaning against the door casually with his arms crossed and a smug grin.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "See what I'm dealing with?" He said to Sid.

Sid laughed, "You boys are funny, I'm going to make this easy on you guys I have to go down the hallway and help one of the teachers move a few desks out of their classroom so I'll be right back. Whenever I return I'll let you guys leave. Deal?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes please, "

"Works for me," said Axel taking a seat next to the blond.

"Really there's this entire classroom full of seats and you have to sit right next to me, not surprised."

Axel shrugged ignoring the blond's comment, "So tell me about yourself. Are you a genius or something for getting to skip a grad?"

"Look I don't want to talk to you," Roxas snapped.

"Well we have some of the same classes, doesn't hurt to get to know one another," Axel leaned back in his chair not taking his gaze off Roxas.

Roxas folded his arms and looked at the clock hoping Sid would be back soon to free him from his misery.

"C'mon Rox' need to lighten up a bit, so stiff," Axel teased.

"Seriously Axel I don't want to get into trouble anymore," said Roxas looking directly at Axel, he hadn't made direct eye contact to the redhead so close and didn't realize his eyes were a deep-bright green. Roxas realized he was staring but quickly turned away, '_what the hell was that?_' he thought to himself.

"Hm," Axel snorted, "I have to be honest Roxas you're very cute. There's nothing wrong with getting to know you."

The blond felt his cheeks turning red; he's never had anyone tell him that before just so bluntly like that, "I'm not gay."

"Have a girlfriend?" Axel asked scooting closer to the blond.

Roxas felt himself tensing up, he realized he was already 17 years old and had never been in a relationship before and wanted to be in one but it just hadn't happened.

"No." Roxas responded.

"Whatever I mean you're not texting anyone or going out?" Axel asked.

"When I say no I mean no!" Roxas snapped again.

"You're so stuck in the closet," Axel laughed.

"What?! No I'm not," Roxas defended.

"Mmh sure, dress kinda emo…ish," Axel said looking the blond up and down, "And not only your style but you pout a lot which you surprisingly pull off."

"I. Don't. Like. Men." Roxas stated.

"Ever kissed a girl?" the redhead asked not caring about how ticked off Roxas was becoming.

"Y..yes. I have." Roxas lied.

"Bull shit no you haven't. I for some reason find that hard to believe." Axel laughed.

"Sorry I'm not easy to get like you," Roxas replied. "You've probably been with every other guy in this whole damn school."

"Ooh you're pretty brutal. I actually like them when they're hard to get," the redhead simply replied

"Well you're barking up the wrong tree."

Axel shook his head, "I think you're very wrong." Axel responded placing his hand over Roxas' messaging soothingly, Roxas for some reason felt a spark of pleasantness take over him and could not bring himself to move his hand away as Axel moved himself closer to Roxas.

"Alright boys I'm back!" Sid said clapping his hands, pulling the toothpick out of his mouth, "You guys are free to go."

Without a moment of hesitation Roxas grabbed his bag and left the classroom without any goodbyes to Axel. He was still ticked off with the redhead even though he had never experienced anything like that before with anyone else.

It was only day one at school and already he knew it was going to be a long year.

*~~oOo~~*

Finally finished chapter two I'm hoping to have chapter three finished by tomorrow or friday. ^^

Please feel free to leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Woot woot got chapter 3 up and running finally had to admit I had a bit of writers block on this but I over came it after all! ^^ Please enjoy.

*~~oO**Playing Video Games** Oo~~*

Roxas had a lot on his mind when he walked home from school and also a bit aggravated about how his day had gone. He walked into his bedroom ignoring his family downstairs; locking his door he grabbed his video game controller and turned his television on. Kicking his shoes off he sat back on his bed to relax and take his mind off things.

While his game was loading he realized his phone had been on silence all day and hadn't check it since leaving school. After clicking it on he saw had quiet a few missed messages mostly from Sora wanting him to come out and surf, he then scrolled down and had some missed messages from Hayner and Pence about grabbing ice-cream at the shack by the beach. Even though all that did sound like fun the blond was to stressed out to care to go do anything.

As the evening went on he eventually hung out with his younger brother and had dinner with his family mostly talking about the first day of school. Roxas of course left out the part where he went to detention and a certain _redhead _who couldn't stop hitting on him all day.

Officially deciding to not go out for the evening Roxas stayed in his room for majority of the night watching television, turning out the lights and sinking under the covers he couldn't help but to think of Axel and how he touched his hand. Also how the redhead got so close to him and strangely feeling ok with that.

Roxas had only been on one date in his entire life and it was with Namine, they didn't even kiss just a side hug. She liked him for the longest time but Roxas never seemed to like her, though he did give her a chance and the date was just awkward. Therefore the two both agreed on staying in the friendship zone, dating and being with a significant other had never bothered Roxas so much until now.

The next day approached and the blonde had come into class luckily avoiding Axel, Demyx and Marluxia in the hallway. He took his seat and began looking over what the teacher was going to go over today.

Roxas couldn't help but over hear some of the voices he heard out in the hallway getting closer to the class as students were starting to come in when the bell rang. Looking at the doorway he saw the three guys he disliked the most walked into the room, he took a deep breath hoping Axel wouldn't bother him at all. But of course not…

"Hey there Roxie!" Axel greeted taking his seat right behind Roxas.

"…," Roxas pretended to not hear the redhead.

"Look no hard feelings ok? About yesterday-" Axel shut himself up as soon as walked in the room. Axel slowly leaned up to the blonde with his lips right next to his ear whispering, "Let's chat later, OK?" Roxas felt a chill go down his spine feeling Axel so close to him like that, the teacher was at his desk on his computer as he began talking about the days' assignment.

"Alright now today we will begin our lab project, which will always have to do with the chapter we learning for the week. I will group you guys off into groups of two and whoever I assign you with will be your partner for the remainder of the semester," said Vexen looking at his chart and began naming the students off into their groups.

Roxas kept his fingers crossed that he wouldn't be stuck with… "Axel you are with Roxas." The blondes' jaw dropped and couldn't believe his luck. The teacher finished off telling the students about their first lab assignment and had the rest of class to work with one another.

Getting to their lab stations Roxas set up the equipment while Axel took his time getting there getting distracted along the way talking with other students and making plans for the weekend.

The blonde rolled his eyes; he placed his safety goggles on and began reading the instructions and writing in his notebook. "Hey there partner," Axel greeted standing next to Roxas putting on his safety goggles.

"Just let me do all the work I don't want you mixing up the wrong ingredients and starting a fire," Roxas said in a serious tone.

"Um… I actually know what we're doing, I can help." Axel assured.

"I doubt that, all you ever do is goof off with every student in this school and never have a clue what's going on," the blonde replied.

Axel smirked, every word that Roxas said to him didn't hurt Axel what so ever. Which annoyed Roxas even more, they began their project and got half way through it getting results from the chemicals given to them.

"Class time is almost up by now you should all be close to being finished if not you need to work with your lab partner outside of class and have your papers ready by tomorrow for full credit. " said the teacher.

"Well you know what that means," Axel nudged Roxas.

"Quit it," Roxas snapped.

"We're going to need to exchange numbers so…" Axel got his phone out of his pocket.

"No, not ever giving you my number even if you were the last person ever on the face of this planet," Roxas said placing his books back in his backpack. "We will finish this in the library later."

"Sorry can't do that."

Roxas glared at the redhead, "And why not?"

"I have to do something right after school and won't be here. So we can either study at your place or my place," Axel answered

"Definitely not studying at my place," Roxas stated walking towards the doorway and out to the hallway, "Don't want you knowing where I live, if you know what I mean."

"Hm," Axel snickered, "Alright my place it is, here." Axel hand Roxas a folded up piece of paper and walked away with Demyx and Marluxia.

Once the redhead was out of sight Roxas opened up the note Axel handed him.

_Axel Hikari_

_1008 Sunset Drive_

_555-8130_

Got it memorized?

Roxas' eyes widened, he wasn't expecting the redhead to give him his number and address so suddenly. He hardly knew the guy and he was flirting with him, getting him into trouble and now giving him his name, number and address. Roxas took in a deep breath realizing this school year couldn't get any worse, he wanted to crumble up the note Axel had gave him and toss it but knew he needed to finish up the homework with Axel outside of school.

He did the impossible, he grabbed his phone and put Axel's number, address in it and dreaded the rest of the day.

Roxas was in his last class of the day which was history, while the teacher was lecturing the blonde snuck out his cell phone and decided to text Axel about when to meet up to finish the chemistry assignment.

**Roxas**: Hey it's Roxas from chemistry, what time would you like to meet up after school?

As soon as Roxas set his phone to the side and continued writing notes from the board Roxas saw his phone light up, it was Axel.

**Axel: **Sup? I have to take care of something right after school so come over to my place around 5 or later.

Roxas thought what on earth could he be doing from the time school ends to 5pm? He didn't think it was worth the headache trying to figure out he brushed that thought to the side and did his best to refocus back to his class.

**Roxas: **Ok, I'll come over at 5 O'clock.

Roxas thought about it for a second about where the redhead lived, Sunset Drive, that's actually a very nice neighborhood normally people with money lived there. The blonde began to wonder what Axel's parents did for a living and also how someone like Axel could come from a nice place like that. Roxas realized it was a gated community and knew he needed a password to get past the gates to enter his neighborhood.

**Roxas: ** Your neighborhood is a gated community right?

**Axel: **Yep.

**Roxas: **So doesn't that mean I need a passcode to enter past the gates?

**Axel:** Whoops it's 1813

Roxas sighed and continued catching up with his assignment on the board.

When school finally ended the blonde ended up walking home with Hayner and Pence and talking about their day. By the time he arrived home he hung around with his younger brother Titus and played some basketball in the front yard. Roxas kept track of the time he knew five o'clock was around the corner and he was going to have to head to Axel's place.

Luckily his step dad left the keys to his jeep for Roxas to drive over to Axel's place. For some odd reason Roxas felt a bit nervous going to Axel's home, he never cared to be in a situation where he was going to unfamiliar territory. Especially if it's the home to a strange redhead, Roxas couldn't help but think he had so many other better things to do at the moment.

Roxas had arrived to the neighborhood and got past the gates, he drove around searching for Axel's home. He couldn't help but drive very slowly checking out some of the homes, some which looked like mansions. "Holy crap! That one looks like a castle!" the blonde blurted to himself. He remembered he needed to find Axel's place, "Right 1008 is the address," he continued search and starring at the beautiful homes that were right in front of him. He finally approached it, "1002…1004…1006 and 1008." The blonde gulped, he didn't know why he felt so nervous but just was. He grabbed his belongings and got out of the jeep. Taking his time he slowly walked up to the front door. _'DING DONG_"

Roxas waited for a couple seconds before being greeted by know non other than. "Hi um you're not who I was expecting," said a younger boy with red hair that looked exactly like Axel.

"I'm Roxas, I'm here to meet up with Axel."

"Oh yeah c'mon inside. My name is Lea by the way," Lea greeted bringing his hand out, Roxas slowly brought his hand out to shake his, "I'm Roxas." The blond was shocked about how close Axel and his brother looked like each other except Lea was a bit shorter and had a different length of hair. Roxas and his brother both had blond hair and blue eyes but still didn't look exactly alike, he always thought it was strange that he looked more like his cousin Sora more.

"Cool, well Axel's down the hall to the left." With that Lea left running upstairs to who knows where. Roxas slowly observed the mansion he was in, everything from the interior decorating, nice electronics and artwork around the home was something he wasn't used to but definitely liked.

"Um hello… Axel," Roxas called even though he was in a luxurious house he still wasn't comfortable with the fact he was in a strangers home. Even if the student is from the same school and was a crazy redhead that liked to pick on him.

Roxas heard a door open, "Hey Rox'! Right over here!" Axel was on a couch sitting b in the middle of a match on his video game. Roxas is a sucker for video games anything the more action packed the better, but in this situation he didn't want to act or sound interested, he was there to get his homework done and leave.

"You wanna play?" Axel asked grabbing an extra game controller, "I can switch it to two players."

"We really need to get work done, did you see those equations he listed that go with our results from lab?" the blonde asked.

"Finished it already," Axel smiled.

"No way you could do that yourself," Roxas was in disbelieve and though no way Axel could have finished the homework without his help.

"Believe it Roxie'… Look," Axel walked over to his desk and showed Roxas his answers. Roxas snatched the papers out of Axel's hands and looked over it carefully. "You cheated didn't you?" Roxas asked handing the paper back to Axel.

"Nope did it all right here, now hurry up and copy it to your paper so we can play games," said Axel.

"No you did this on purpose so that I would come over just so we could hang out." Roxas said folding his arms.

"That is something I would do but seriously I didn't."

Roxas stared at Axel for a couple seconds, "Well I'm copying it down and then leaving."

"I don't think so blondie, I'll let you copy my homework _if," _the redhead exaggerated on the last word stepping closer to Roxas who happened to take a step back, "You play one round with me."

Roxas glared at the redhead for a second and thought that wasn't a bad offer, "Fine, have it your way," Roxas said snatching the paper again out of Axel's hands and sitting down at his desk and began copying everything down he could just feel the redhead grinning from behind him.

By the time Roxas was done he sat down on the couch with Axel sitting on the opposite end, once the game was set up the two played some action packed racing game in Tokyo. Roxas even with a gun to his head Roxas wasn't willing to say or act like he was having a good time.

"Ahh shit how did you do that?!" Axel asked.

"I'm a pro," Roxas answered smirking at Axel.

"I normally beat my brother when I play this and any of my friends but shit you learn fast," said Axel relaxing against the couch.

"Yeah well I held my end of the bargain, I'll see yo-, no way! You have this?!" Roxas asked as soon as he got off from the couch grabbing a video game that wasn't supposed to be released not for another two weeks.

"Mmh," Axel said getting off from the couch and showing Roxas his entire collection on the side of the television.

But how?" Roxas asked still wide-eyed.

"Long story, my mom and work and the connections she has," Axel answered, "You want to play?" the redhead offered.

Temptation took over Roxas, "Just the intro of the game is all I want to see and then I need to leave."

After seeing the beginning of the game begin Roxas began to play and get past level after level with Axel explaining some parts and telling him more about the story and drama that goes on, Roxas video game character got stuck on a challenge mode in the middle of the game and began getting frustrated, "Gah I can't get him past this level."

"Here, do this." Axel scooted closer to the blonde wrapping one arm around Roxas reaching the game control and instructing Roxas on how to defeat the boss on this round, Roxas couldn't help but blush hoping the redhead didn't notice, he never noticed how nice the redhead's skin was he had never been this close like this with anyone "…And that's how you do it."

Zoning out of his thoughts Roxas did his best to recollect what Axel just told him, "Um ok," Roxas played this round again hoping he passed, with his fingers moving fast and pressing all the buttons Axel cheered him on yet still pointing out what to do and not do.

"Hell yes I did it!" Roxas cheered resting back against the couch and light outside the window was gone, "Holy crap what time is it?"

"20 past eight," Axel answered.

"I got to go," Roxas said getting up and packing his papers back inside his backpack. Axel walked Roxas to the door, "Well I guess I'll see you later, um thanks by the way not only for letting my play the videogame but also with the lab homework."

Axel smiled, "It's no biggie come over again if you want."

Roxas nodded and began walking towards his car with lots more on his mind. He had fun with him and spent majority of his late afternoon/evening with the redhead and he wasn't acting like a dork like he normally does at school. The blonde had to admit Axel wasn't that bad.

-~~ooOoo~~-

OOOH la la Roxas is starting to like Axel a bit more and more. BTW I'm making Roxas a bit hard to get I don't always like Roxas and Axel falling for each other right away I'm trying to make it a bit more real and keep some drama building up between the two. Well please leave comments good or bad I need constructive criticism lol but don't be to harsh.


End file.
